rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky The Rabid Raccoon 2
Rocky The Rabid Raccoon 2 is a Game the User has loaded into Mainframe. It is the second Game of the Rocky The Rabid Raccoon Games. Unlike the original Game, this version does not come with a massive sign that informs the players what the Game is. As with the original, the User takes the form of Rocky the Rabid Raccoon. The Game was solely based in a kitchen level and as before the players must stop Rocky the Rabid Raccoon from eating anything. In this Game the characters are size of toys where Rocky is gargantuan. As before the objective is to stop the menace from devouring any cookie tokens or other food in the kitchen. The User's first task was to enter the house, and then get past the toys in the kitchen in order to eat. He has three lives in this version as well, and, as before, every time Rocky loses one life a skull and crossbones raccoon symbol floats in the sky, signifying his defeat. Matrix, AndrAIa, Little Enzo, Slash, Hack, Phong, and the second Bob were trapped in this Game. This is only the second Game Phong is ever seen in. Matrix, AndrAIa, and the second Bob rebooted as toys, Little Enzo rebooted as a marionette, Phong rebooted as a container of yogurt, and Hack and Slash rebooted as two cans of pop. Rebooting in this Game affected each of the players personalities. Little Enzo lost intelligence, and had speech problems. Phong developed an odd speaking form, and AndrAIa became very irritable. They managed to rig a trap for the User, when he entered the house they managed to hit him hard with a board, knocking him back outside, killing him. The User reloaded with his second life and entered the house successfully. Little Enzo noticed that Hack and Slash made a bubbling noise when they shook, saying they felt like they would explode. So Enzo tied his marionette strings to the pair and opened the top of their pop can bodies, letting out a burst of fizz, rocketing them across the room. They collided with the User and shot him back through the door, killing him again. The User came back with its third life, and made it past the toys to the counter. He almost made it to a power coin, but AndrAIa threw her purse into his mouth, making him choke. The User fell off the counter and Little Enzo hit a hot sauce bottle off the counter and into the Users mouth. The bottle emptied into the User, and before he could run to the sink for water he exploded, ending the Game. This Game was the first attempt to use a new Game Sampler device to accumulate data on Games. This was in an effort to find a way to de-nullifiy sprites that have been turned into nulls by Games. The device was attached to the inside of the outer wall of the Game and left while the players and the User continued the Game. It is unknown if the sampler produced any success in the lab at de-nullifying any sprites. (Life's a Glitch) References * Rocky the Raccoon is a combination of several characters from the Looney Tunes cartoons. * Many of the settings of the Game's levels are inspired by Looney Tunes as well. *This is the third Game in ReBoot to have a second version. The other two were Space Race 2 and Basic Combat 2. *Several Star Wars Parodies were made throughout the game. *The game's sky is a reuse of Mainframe's sky in the first four episodes of Season 3. *This is the last game depicted onscreen. Category:Games